Suffer
by demonicnargles
Summary: Naruto had always been a cheerful, laid-back kinda guy. But there are some things he can never forgive. “Killing you would be too kind. I want you to suffer.” Dark. Rated M for a bit of gore. One-shot.


Suffer

Naruto had always been a cheerful, laid-back kinda guy. But there are some things he can never forgive. "Killing you would be too kind. I want you to suffer." Dark.

* * *

Naruto was surprised by Shikamaru's sudden visit. To be sure, they weren't enemies or anything, but Shikamaru didn't usually make house calls.

Turns out that this wasn't a house call, after all.

"Naruto, get some stuff and get ready to go! We've got an important mission! Sasuke left the village and is going to defect to Orochimaru!"

"WHAT?!"

"I told you, he left to go to Orochimaru! Some sound ninja picked him up last night, apparently. He knocked out Sakura and left with the sound guys."

Naruto eyes narrowed. Surely there was some better reason for Sasuke's departure. Sasuke had better hope so, or when Naruto caught up to him…

Dark laughter echoed through his mind. The laughing fox watched his host in amusement. Maybe, at least this one time, the kit would fight for real. Fight to kill. Kyuubi couldn't help but lick its lips in anticipation.

Naruto joined up with the others at the village gate, his face uncharacteristically grim. His blue eyes flickered with a dangerous light.

When Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Neji had all arrived, they turned to depart. A soft voice stopped Naruto, however.

"Naruto."

The blonde turned and looked into the face of a tearful Haruno Sakura. Her eyes, red from what Naruto was sure had been hours of crying, pleaded with him silently, even as she voiced her request.

"Naruto… bring him back, please…"

Naruto controlled his cold fury so that it did not show in his voice, and answered carefully, picking his words with precision.

"Don't worry. I'll get him."

And with that, Shikamaru led them away at a quick pace. It was only as Sakura was walking away that she realized exactly what Naruto had meant by the way he had phrased his response.

Her eyes widened, but then she realized she must have been mistaken. Of course Naruto couldn't mean that. He had just spoken oddly. She knew all there was to know about Naruto from her time on a team with him. He would never kill Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto growled as the chakra he had pumped into his rasengan was sucked away by the strange pull of the dome they were trapped in. Not even Chouji's meat tank had managed to do more than scratch the inside surface of this strange, energy-leeching prison.

Frowning, Shikamaru slumped to the ground. "It's no use, guys. We can't use advanced techniques because we don't have the chakra, and we can't hurt the dome any other way. We might as well just give up."

Chouji looked stricken. If Shikamaru said that they were done for, then they were done for. He and Kiba took their seats next to Shikamaru, looking tired and worn

Their enemy, some guy called Jiribou, laughed from outside. They faintly heard him as he taunted, "Not only are you done for, but your chakra feeds me, and makes me stronger! Hahaha!"

Neji glanced at Naruto. "What did you do during the Chuunin exams, Naruto, that let you break the effect of my sixty four palms of jyuuken? Would that do anything here?"

Narutoa raised his eyebrows, but didn't reply. Instead, he concentrated, and soon a trickle of red chakra flowed out of him, sucked into the dome. The trickle soon turned into a flood. The inside of the dome began to blacken, as if it were scorched by fire.

With a sudden loud _crack_, the dome shattered around them. Jiribou, their captor until just now, writhed on the ground in agony. Black lines and red shapes flickered across his skin, and entire portions of his flesh just fell off his muscles as if some unseen poison was ripping him apart from the inside.

Leaving him to his fate, the group continued on. They were not around when Jiribou gave his last gasping breath, and died, dark blood flowing from the gaping holes left by the chunks of dead flesh that had fallen off.

* * *

Naruto flew through the trees, his eyes already flickering between blue and red as he ran. Sasuke was leaving Konoha, to associate with _these _sort of people? It was bad enough to do that to Sakura-chan for some good, or at least not-bad reason, but for this?

Not sparing a thought for the teammates he left behind to fight the others, Naruto hurried even faster, already planning what he would do to that black-haired bastard.

The Kyuubi chuckled evilly. Finally, the kit would become a killer. Even if it was only second-hand, the Kyuubi longed to kill again.

Finally, Naruto caught up to Sasuke in the Valley of the End, a huge waterfall between the statues of Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime.

"Sasuke-teme, you are going to pay for what you did to Sakura-chan, and for betraying all of us! I'm taking you back with me!"

"Silly Naruto, do you think I did this lightly? I am not going back with you. Besides, would you really want to have me back on your team, knowing that I might betray you all over again?"

Naruto's lips curved into a frighteningly sadistic smile. "Who said you'd be on my team again, bastard? I never said anything about taking you back in one piece!"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise. So this was the personality Naruto hid behind that happy façade? He didn't have any more time to think about it, as Naruto charged forward, already covered in a swirling layer of red chakra. Sasuke answered this with his own purple power, and dodged that rapid, angry punches that Naruto through out as he attacked.

Sasuke jumped back and formed several seals, shooting a large fireball at the blonde child in front of him.

Suddenly Naruto flew out of the fireball and punched Sasuke. Hard. Sasuke hit the canyon wall with great force, and reevaluated his strategy. Obviously fire was useless against the red power that Naruto now possessed. Sasuke needed more power if he wanted to beat Naruto.

Activating the second level of his cursed seal, Sasuke formed a quick chidori and raced toward the blonde who stood out on the surface of the water. With so much chakra at his disposal, Sasuke barely even felt the loss of energy as he formed Kakashi's signature assassination technique.

Naruto grinned, already well aware that with his superior regeneration, any hit that was not instantly fatal could not kill him. Well, it could incapacitate him, and allow for a kill, but not directly…

At any rate, he knew exactly what to do.

When Sasuke reached him, Naruto jumped the slightest bit, as if he had been trying to dodge at the last second. Sasuke's chidori plunged through his stomach and out his back.

The last Uchiha smirked as Naruto body crumpled onto his arm. The chidori faded away. The stupid blonde didn't understand real power. Whatever that red energy was, it should vanish any second now, which Sasuke would really appreciate, since it burned.

Sasuke tugged on his arm, and found that it was lodged firmly in Naruto's gut. The blonde straightened up, and smiled evilly, as if there were not an arm sticking through his abdomen.

"Now you can't escape, Sasuke-kun." Red, slitted eyes stared into Sasuke red, dotted ones.

"I'm not afraid of going back. No one will dare punish me for long. I am the last Uchiha, after all."

The smirk on Naruto's face only got wider. "But I'm not going to take you back yet, Uchiha."

Sasuke suddenly thought he understood. "Oh. So you're going to kill me? I'm not afraid of death."

Naruto shook his head, echoing the chuckle that rumbled through his mind. His glowing red eyes danced with delight and hatred. "Killing you would be too kind. I want you to suffer."

* * *

Sakura ran out of the forest, and saw Naruto standing on the shore, laughing out loud. It was a weird laugh, that sounded, not so much happy, as it did evil. Like the villain's laugh in some cliché movie.

Then she saw him. Or what was left of him. The torso twitched with every painful breath, and the eyeless sockets stared blankly. His legs and arms, stacked neatly off to one side, continued to pour the rest of their blood onto the ground, adding to the putrid puddle that already surrounded them.

Sakura vomited.

* * *

Sasuke spent the rest of his life in the hospital, haunted by memories of that day. Haunted by the scene he had ever witnessed with his eyes.

Naruto raised one hand, engulfed in fiery red chakra. His red eyes shone with the bright light of hatred and vengeance.

The deep, growling voice sounded more like that of a demon, than of the angry blonde in front of him, as the burning hands took away his eyesight.

"**Suffer!"**

* * *

And… yeah. Sort of came to me while I was writing Shatter. It's not great, I know, but if I keep writing, hopefully the I will learn to write better.

Let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism, that is, pointing out what is wrong and offering suggestions on how to fix it, is greatly appreciated!

-demonicnargles


End file.
